Friendship in the Mirrors, Betrayal in the Depth
by Iolana Khenemet
Summary: A drabble collection featuring James Bond and Alec Trevelyan. Updates will be infrequent.
1. Childhood

Disclaimer: James Bond is the creation of Ian Fleming. The characters in the story are the property of Ian Fleming and the filming companies that produce Bond Films (United Artists, MGM, Eon). No copyright infringement intended. No profit is gained by this work.

* * *

**Friendship in the Mirrors, Betrayal in the Depth**

  


A Drabble collection featuring James Bond and Alec Trevelyan

  


By Iolana Khenemet

A/N: Rated from G to PG-13. Drabbles are usually 100 words on the dot - as they are supposed to be - or around 100. A lot of them were written for challenges issued on livejournal challenge communities. Some were already posted at the forengland community or elsewhere. This collection will be updated infrequently and not necessarily in chronological order – consider it WIP.

**Chapter 1: Childhood centred**   


**Once Again**

Alec pressed his nose against the cold window. Ice crystals formed on the outside while the window steamed up from his breath on the inside.

Karen walked away from the orphanage, both of her hands held securely by her new parents. She was the fifth child to be adopted over the last eight month. All too often she had been standing beside Alec's bed, pillow in her hands, and claimed there were monsters under her bed.She turned and managed to slip her hand free and wave.

Then they were gone.

And again he was the one left behind, rejected.

**Sweet Temptation**

  
Challenge: fond childhood memory at movie100

It felt strange to sit at a table in a Russian house after an offer from a Soviet Colonel to stay for the weekend. On the one hand it made Trevelyan's mission for MI-6 easier, on the other more complicated.

The kitchen door opened and a sweet smell swept Alec away from the here and now. 

_A pie...Mother's laughter..."Blow, Alec!"...his father's voice...her kiss on his hair...Four candles - their last birthday together._

"Feel at home."

He took a bite and faked a grin. Damn Stalin, damn Old Albion. This could have been his home, either here or there.

**Return to Switzerland**

  
Challenge: fond childhood memory at movie100

Glancing at the snow-laden trees, James smiles. The first time he had visited Switzerland had been with his parents.

_Snow glittered in the sun, sparkling like a dwarf's treasure laid out beneath the blue sky. His father shook a tree branch above him and laughed as he ruffled James' hair, freeing it from snow._

"Andrew," his mother called, and when his father turned, a snowball hit him squarely in the face. Laughing, his parents wrestled and fell into a snowdrift.

James giggled.

A shot rings through the silence and a bullet scrapes the fir's bark. No time for fond memories now.


	2. Agents

**Unusual Means of Escape**

The exit was locked. James tried to open it with a lock pick but to no avail. He grunted. "I need some oil to grease this thing."

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Alec scramble through what was left of their belongings.

"I've already checked, 006."

A second later Alec pushed a tube into his hand. James turned it over to read the description. "Lubricant?" he asked in disbelief.

"A good agent's always prepared," Alec remarked, mocking a sentence their instructors had drilled into them – a phrase James often repeated himself.

"Let's put it to good use, then."

**Saving the World Today**

Challenge: a broken bottle, a cigarette butt and lots of dry grass

Great; fucking great. A megalomaniac was threatening to take over the world, and here he was – Bond, James Bond, Britain's top agent - supposed to save the world but stuck on an island with half a dozen armed men guarding him and stripped of his possessions.

He looked around and frowned. Hadn't Alec once claimed to have saved the world with a slingshot, a syringe and an empty wallet?

So surely he could do it with a piece of a broken bottle, a cigarette butt and lots of dry grass.

Hard to believe what the world depended on right now.


	3. Road to Archangel'sk

**Those Moments**

**Challenge**: After Midnight

Trevelyan stood on a balcony in East Berlin, listening to the bell chimes. Midnight - the middle of the night held its own secrets. A new day relieved the worn out and replaced dirt with freshness.

Alec breathed the cold January air and wished he was as innocent as the day was young. As hours would pass, yet another day would become filled with death, deceit, lies and unfulfilled longing. But this moment after midnight held all that was salvageable from the wreckage. It spoke of friendship and content.

A gust of wind chilled him. Fate usually paved another way.

* * *

**A Mirage**

Challenge: After Midnight  
Pairing: Alec Trevelyan/other (m/m)  
Warning: slash reference

Mercilessly the seconds ticked away to 00:00. The alarm clock woke Alec from his death-like slumber. The Russian man beside him stirred but slept on.

Drinking in the features of this night's companion in the moonlight, he once more gave in to the delusion of James lying there - James, his brother-in-arms, who was not only putting friend before mission but returning Alec's love.

The mirage shattered. Alec's fingers caressed a body not quite athletic enough and with missing scars. He untangled himself and dressed.

Trevelyan left at five past twelve. He did not want to be late for Archangel'sk.

* * *

**Frailty**

They had always been winners when they teamed: Alec Trevelyan, 006, and James Bond, 007, colleagues and friends. Nothing could ever stop them, no one outsmart them. Every joint mission was a success.

Invincible, that's how James had felt since jumping the hover dam. Every movement Alec made complemented his own - actions so smooth as if carried out by a single person shared over two bodies.

A shortened countdown of ten seconds, a bullet and his best friend's corpse had sent James crashing down to harsh reality. Saving the world again; and the good boys didn't always make it.


End file.
